


Waiting

by Tiacchi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, King Oikawa, Knight Kise, M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: Kise's left for battle and Oikawa is feeling a bit down.. but his good pal Iwa-chan is there to knock some sense into him.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my good friend, Lisa! We've been discussing a lot about Oikise and Royal Au and I want to explore it more! I hope this ties her over until my bigger surprise is done! :D

Iwaizumi walks into the King’s throne room, only to find it empty. It causes him a little bit of distress, though it’s more annoyance, as he trudges to the balcony.. Of course he finds the idiot King there, staring out into space with a love-stricken gaze on his face..

_Disgusting_.

He kicks him in the back, half grateful the railing was there to catch him, because no way in hell did he want to be held responsible for the idiot’s death.. But it gives him the reaction he wants to see..

“Iwa-chan!!! You don’t treat your King like that!"

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, a loud huff leaving his lips as his arms cross over his chest.

“A King shouldn’t be pouting because a knight left to do battle… If anyone found out about the two of you - “

“His name is Ryouta, **Hajime**..” he seethes, and this makes the raven hair blink, “So you will call him as such.”

He lets out an annoyed huff, shaking his head.

“Look.. You’re lucky the idiot hasn’t hurt you in any way.. Or I’d have him demoted and deported in a matter of seconds,  _ sire _ .”

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa hates being called ‘sire’, especially by him.. But when he says dumb things or annoys him, Iwaizumi does it just to get back at him.. It’s how his best friend knows he’s serious… Aside from the fierce way he attacks him.

“I will always address him as ‘Kise’..” he mutters, tucking a hand in his pockets, “That will never change. But I will also keep what’s going on between the two of you a secret.”

Oikawa turns to look at his best friend, watching his eyebrows furrow in thought.. A light smile tugs at his lips, and he sighs, looking back to the setting sun.

“You’re kind, Iwa-chan..”

A yelp echoes through the silence as Iwaizumi smacks him, though it’s playful, a reminder of their innocent days.. He chuckles, feeling the wind ruffle his hair, and he leans back in his chair, unable to get his mind off Kise.

“He’ll come back, you know…”

The words are soft, but firm, and Oikawa can only feel the smile grow bigger… He just wants to feel his body against his, his lips on his own.. He just wants Kise… Oikawa has never wanted anything as badly as this.. And although he know it’s his duty as King to send him off.. He knows it’s Kise’s duty as a knight to serve him.. To protect him..

“I know he will… He always comes back to me…”

Iwaizumi studies him for a few moments, wondering when did his friend ever seem so… small? But he doesn’t dwell on it, because he’s done his job, making sure the idiot is smiling and happy.. A promise he made to Kise before he left.

“If you know that, then everything’s fine.. Now let’s go.. We have a meeting to attend, and I don’t want to come up with some excuse as to why you’re late.”

Oikawa laughs, standing from his chair and turns around, an arm gesturing to the doors.

“After you, Iwaizumi-san.”

He receives a kick for that, before retreating to the main halls. But he takes one last look at the setting sun, a reminder of his loved one, and doesn’t feel as sad as he was earlier..

“ _ I’ll be waiting, Ryouta.” _


End file.
